


Frozen

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys can't get a song out of their heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not betaed. Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'haunted'

“This is the song from hell. It haunts me wherever I go, just can’t get it out of my head,“ Merlin groaned.

“You were the one who wanted to watch the movie with Morgana’s girls again.” Arthur threw him a look that showed he didn’t approve. 

Merlin scrunched his nose. “They love it, you know that. I think a trip to the Disney store is in order before Christmas.”

“The evil shop from hell where they play all the songs from hell while you look at stuff that is too expensive for what it gives you?”

“Oh, come on, Arthur. You love the characters, too. We could get some plush toys or the Queen’s dress for them. It’s just a lovely movie.”

“About an epic parenting fail, that’s what it is.” Arthur nodded. 

“True.” Merlin grinned. “But hey,” he spread his arms, “You know…I give warm hugs.”

Groaning and rolling his eyes because he just managed to get the song out of his head, Arthur glared. “Don’t you dare!”

“And…some people are worth melting for.” Merlin even imitated the snowman’s lisp.

“Aaaaaargh!” Arthur turned and stared at the screen of his laptop. He wouldn’t let Merlin get his attention and he would NOT sing the song now!

“Arthur?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Merlin sung and then sprinted out of the room laughing. 

Arthur groaned and got up to chase after Merlin. He knew ways of shutting his boyfriend up and he would use every single one on him now.


End file.
